To Seduce An Herbivore
by Pucchan09
Summary: 8018 alert! Yamamoto dan Hibari pergi berlibur, tapi Yamamoto cuek-cuek ajaaa... Apa yang dilakukan Hibari? :D LEMON WARNING!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyouya (sigh), Yamamoto (sigh sigh), or KHR (cryyy). They belong to Amano Akira. :')  
**

* * *

**To Seduce An Herbivore**

Hibari Kyouya merengut, matanya memandang ke satu titik dengan ekspresi tidak sabar. Ia melirik ke arah jam tangan mahal yang dikenakannya dengan kejengkelan semakin memuncak.

Oke, hitung mundur sampai tiga puluh ー tidak, lima belas saja, ia tak sesabar _itu_ ー dan kalau herbivor itu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya... ー ia menggenggam erat tonfanya ー dia akan menggigitnya sampai mati.

Hibari Kyouya merileks, menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding beton di belakangnya, menutup matanya, dan mulai menghitung dalam hati.

_Tiga belas... Dua belas... _

Kyouya membuka mata. Belum tampak. Ia menutup matanya lagi.

_...tiga, dua..._

Ia terhenti, membuka kedua matanya _lagi_. Masih belum ada sosok berambut berantakan yang muncul di ujung jalan di depannya. Kyouya mengamati dengan tak sabar dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang ー gerbang Namimori Middle School. Dia mulai ragu.

_...satu setengah..._

Belum ada yang muncul. Kyouya mendesah, jengkel. Herbivor itu memang harus diberi pelajaran, pikirnya. Ia mengulur-ulur waktu sejenak, sebelum batinnya kembali menghitung mundur.

_...satu..._

Lalu matanya yang tajam menangkap satu titik yang berlari ke arahnya dengan cepat. Ia menghela napas, menghentikan hitungannya, kembali menutup matanya dan bersandar pada dinding Namichuu. Ia tidak mau mengakui bahwa kelegaan meresap ke dalam dirinya dengan cepat.

Suara napas terengah-engah di depannya memberi tahu bahwa mangsanya sudah tiba. Ia tidak membuka matanya ketika berbicara dengan dingin, "Kau telat, herbivor!"

"Ah? Ahaha... Tapi ini masih kurang dari lima menit sebelum waktu yang ditentukan, Kyouya," mangsanya menjawab, masih dengan napas tersengal.

Kyouya akhirnya membuka kedua matanya, hanya untuk menatap pemuda di depannya itu dengan jengkel sebelum menggerutu, "Kalau aku bilang telat, ya telat!"

Pemuda di depannya itu memakai _t-shirt_ abu-abu longgar bertuliskan sesuatu yang sepertinya grup bisbol terkenal dari Amerika ー bukannya Kyouya tertarik mengetahui hal semacam itu ー dan celana jins belel; sebuah topi dengan warna dan tulisan yang sama dengan kaus yang dipakainya bertengger di puncak kepala pemuda itu, menutupi rambut hitamnya yang berantakan. Ia membawa tas olahraga berukuran lumayan besar yang ia sandangkan ke bahu kanannya yang bidang.

Yamamoto Takeshi mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada, tanda menyerah. "Oke, oke, tentu saja, Kyouya," katanya dengan riang, sambil mengembangkan senyum sejuta watt pada sang prefek yang masih merasa jengkel.

Kyouya mengeluarkan suara seperti 'tch' sebelum mengalihkan pandang ke tempat lain, namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan kedua tangan yang kuat merengkuhnya, membawanya ke pelukan sang kapten bisbol dengan lembut.

"Hey, heey, jangan marah begitu... Aku minta maaf, oke?" Takeshi bergumam lembut di telinganya, mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal listrik ke tulang belakang Kyouya. Kyouya terlalu terkejut untuk merespons, namun begitu kesadarannya kembali, hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah menendang tulang kering Takeshi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan!" perintahnya, menggeliat. Ia bisa merasakan darah dengan cepat naik ke pipinya ー ia benci terlihat seperti makhluk pemamah biak. Jelas, _merona_ takkan pernah masuk dalam sepuluh-hal-paling-maskulin-sedunia. Dan merona hanya untuk para herbivor.

Takeshi mengeluarkan bunyi "Ow" singkat sebelum melepaskan sang _skylark_, menggosok kakinya, lalu nyengir lebar seakan-akan ia telah mengharapkan hal ini terjadi.

"Maaf, maaf... Aku hanya... sangat merindukanmu," dia tersenyum sementara Kyouya memelototinya. Lalu ia menegakkan tubuh dengan riang. "Yap, _golden week_ kali ini akan luar biasa!" ia berseru, tidak kepada siapa-siapa, lalu memandang sang prefek dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kau siap? Ayo kita jalan!" serunya dengan penuh keriangan, meraih tangan sang prefek dan menggenggamnya erat-erat sementara mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan menuju stasiun.

Kyouya menghembuskan napas, namun tidak menarik tangannya dari genggaman Takeshi. _Well_, mungkin sebenarnya ia juga agak merindukannya, batinnya. _Agak, _ulangnya, keras kepala.

* * *

Mereka berdua kini telah duduk dengan nyaman dalam kereta supercepat menuju Kyoto. Kyouya memilih duduk di dekat jendela, pikirannya melayang ke mana-mana sementara matanya menerawang jauh melihat bayangan-bayangan yang tampak buram dari balik jendela kereta. Di sampingnya, Takeshi duduk dengan tenang, senyum tipis tersimpul di wajahnya, sementara matanya belum berpaling dari... wajah Kyouya.

Bukannya Kyouya tak sadar bahwa pemuda di sampingnya menatapnya seperti itu.

"Herbivor," Kyouya memperingatkan pemuda yang mengklaim dirinya sendiri sebagai kekasihnya itu dengan kaku, namun tetap memakukan pandangannya pada bayangan-bayangan buram di balik jendela, "Berhenti memandangiku seperti itu atau kucongkel bola matamu."

Takeshi tertawa. "Ah, aku hanya sangat senang akhirnya kita berdua punya waktu libur! Terima kasih ya, sudah mau datang!"

Kyouya melirik pemuda yang sedang nyengir lebar itu, mengabaikan jantungnya sendiri yang berdegup kencang. "Kalau liburan ini membosankan, kuumpankan bokongmu pada ikan di laut," Kyouya mendengus.

Sebuah ciuman singkat mendarat di pipi Kyouya. Tak pelak, seluruh wajah Kyouya merah padam.

"Hei...!"

"Kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku, kalau kau merasa bosan," si kapten bisbol nyengir nakal, menggenggam erat tangannya.

Kyouya memalingkan wajah, tak ingin kekasihnya melihat wajahnya lebih merah lagi dari sebelumnya. Jelas, bersama Takeshi tak baik bagi kesehatan jantungnya.

Kyouya masih ingat dengan jelas percakapan konyolnya bersama si maniak bisbol malam sebelumnya ー herbivor bodoh itu benar-benar memiliki nyali yang tinggi untuk meneleponnya tengah malam buta.

* * *

_"Sayangkuuuu!" seseorang berteriak dari ujung telepon._

_Kyouya merengut. "Berhenti berkata yang tidak-tidak atau kugigit sampai mati," ancamnya, merasa kesal luar biasa._

_"Ahahaha... Nee, Kyouya, katakan, apakah kau punya rencana untuk tiga hari ke depan? _Golden week_?" Takeshi bertanya dengan riang._

_Kyouya masih merasa jengkel, namun ia menjawab, "Tidak..."_

_"Bagus!" potong Takeshi, "Ayo berlibur ke Kyoto! Aku telah menyewa penginapan di sana, mereka punya pemandian air panas yang bagus dan.."_

_Kyouya membelalak, tak percaya. "Tunggu, herbivor!" potongnya, "Kau ngomong apa sih?"_

_Terdengar tawa riang dari ujung telepon. Kyouya jadi ingin melempar sesuatu._

_"Siapkan saja bajumu ya sayaaang, kita ketemu besok jam 8! _Buh bye my honeeey._..!"_

_Tuuuut... tuuuut..._

* * *

"Nee, Kyouya," panggil Takeshi setelah beberapa lama. Maniak bisbol itu belum melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Kyouya ー seolah-olah ia takut Kyouya akan lenyap bagai asap jika ia tak menggenggamnya seperti itu.

"Hn," Kyouya menyahut, tanpa repot-repot menoleh pada pemuda berambut cepak itu ー matanya masih menerawang jauh ke arah pemandangan di balik kaca yang berlalu cepat di sampingnya... meskipun ia sepenuhnya sadar kehangatan tangan yang menggenggam tangannya sendiri dan efek 'terbakar' yang ditimbulkannya.

"Aku mengantuk," gumam Takeshi sambil menguap lebar, lalu dengan nyaman menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sang prefek. Sang prefek mengembuskan napas, namun tidak mendorong Takeshi menjauh ー sebaliknya, ia mengulurkan satu tangannya yang bebas dan mengelus singkat pipi Takeshi.

"Tidur," perintahnya.

Takeshi tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Bangunkan aku kalau sudah sampai, ne? Dan.. Oh, akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kau tidak menyodokku dengan tonfamu ketika mencoba membangunkanku. Mungkin satu atau dua ciuman untuk..."

"Yamamoto Takeshi," Kyouya memotong dengan suara berbahaya, "Tidur sekarang atau kubuat kau tidur selamanya."

Kyouya bisa merasakan pemuda di sampingnya mengikik. "Ya, sayang," jawabnya patuh. Kyouya bisa merasakan pipinya memerah. _Lagi._

* * *

"Katakan, herbivor," Kyouya berdiri dengan tangan terkepal, matanya memandang bangunan di depannya tanpa berkedip. Takeshi, yang merasakan aura-aura berbahaya menguar dari tubuh si _cloud guardian_, refleks mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ya, sayang?" Takeshi bertanya, takut-takut. Dia sudah siap mengelak dari entah apa yang akan diterimanya dari Kyouya ー entah itu tonfa, tinju, tendangan, atau serangan landak berduri besi ー tahu bahwa ia dalam masalah sekarang.

_Well_, bukannya ia bisa memprediksi bahwa penginapan yang ia pesan melalui internet seminggu yang lalu bisa membawa masalah. Iklan penginapan itu benar-benar menarik: _outdoor hot spring_, kamar beralaskan _tatami_ dengan _sliding door_ berukuran 6x6 meter yang menghadap langsung ke danau buatan dan pemandangan pegunungan yang indah, dan 'keramahan yang tiada duanya', begitu janji iklan tersebut. Yang tidak dia prediksi adalah: _Pertama_, lokasinya terletak sangat, sangat jauh dari halte bus (mereka harus berjalan sekitar sejam penuh untuk mencapai lokasi tersebut, membuat sang prefek luar biasa jengkel), dan _Kedua_, namanya ー _Green Tengus_ ー tampaknya berhasil membuat wajah kekasihnya berubah keunguan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memesan penginapan seperti ini?" Kyouya bertanya, masih dengan suara rendah, seolah menahan sesuatu mati-matian.

Takeshi nyengir, merasa bersalah, "Ah.. Ahahaha.. Kau tahu, lewat internet," katanya pelan, sembari mengerling ke arah bangunan penginapan di depannya. Ia harus mengakui, bangunan itu tampak menyeramkan. Dindingnya berlumut, di pojokan mereka dapat melihat semak belukar tumbuh dengan subur. Belasan ornamen menyeramkan ー Τakeshi yakin itu patung _tengu_, beberapa dengan taring mencapai leher mereka dan mata yang melotot, yang lain dengan lidah menjulur dan bercabang ー dipajang di atas atap, sisanya bertandang dengan manis di pintu gerbang dan pintu masuk. Salah satu patung yang terbesar, _tengu_ gagak dengan mata melotot dan sayap satu, berdiri dengan gagah tepat di tengah taman.

Secara keseluruhan, bukan pemandangan yang manis dan penuh cinta... Takeshi harus mengakui kebodohannya sekarang.

"Yamamoto Takeshi!" Kyouya berseru, menoleh padanya.

Takeshi terlonjak. "Maafkan akー"

"Kelihatannya menyenangkan."

Takeshi terbelalak.

"Er?" tanyanya, yakin ia salah dengar, namun Kyouya sedang memandangnya dengan mata berbinar sebelum melangkah memasuki penginapan tersebut.

Takeshi masih memandangi kekasihnya, tak percaya akan nasib baiknya.

Merasa Takeshi masih belum juga beranjak, Kyouya menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh pada si pemain bisbol yang berdiri terpana di tempatnya dengan mata melebar. Ia berdecak tak sabar. "Apa yang kau tunggu, herbivor? Ayo kita masuk," katanya dengan ekspresi datar.

Takeshi tersadar. "Ah, oke!" serunya girang, mengikuti sang prefek dengan senyum sejuta watt terpampang di wajahnya.

_Tentu saja ia akan suka_, pikir Takeshi, melirik Kyouya, senyuman tipis tersungging di bibirnya. Terkadang ia lupa bahwa ia sedang mengencani seorang Hibari Kyouya_. Tentu saja, ia kan menyukai hal-hal yang diluar dugaan!_

Setelah berbasa-basi sejenak (Yamamoto yang berbasa-basi) dengan pemilik penginapan ー seorang kakek-kakek dengan tulang pipi menonjol dan wajah berbintik-bintik yang, anehnya, meskipun menyeramkan namun ternyata cukup ramah ー dan makan siang di lobi, mereka berdua naik ke kamar mereka di lantai dua.

Yamamoto tidak kecewa.

Ruangan mereka luas, hangat, dan cukup menyenangkan; perpaduan antara arsitektur zaman Edo dengan arsitektur Jepang modern. Takeshi tersenyum, teringat pada rumahnya sendiri yang kental dengan budaya Jepang. Ia melirik Kyouya, yang kini berdiri mematung di beranda, menatap pegunungan nun jauh di sana.

"Ne, Kyouya, bagaimana menurutmu?" Takeshi menghampiri pemuda berambut lurus itu sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

Kyouya meliriknya sejenak sebelum menjawab, dengan ekspresi datarnya yang biasa, "Tak terlalu buruk," lalu tatapannya beralih ke pemandangan di hadapannya lagi.

Takeshi berdiri di sampingnya, cukup dekat hingga kedua sisi tubuh mereka bersentuhan. "Ah, begitukah?" tanyanya, merasa lega.

Kyouya tak meresponsnya, dan Takeshi tak keberatan. Mereka berdiri dalam diam seperti itu, menikmati alam dan menghargai keberadaan masing-masing, selama beberapa waktu sebelum akhirnya Yamamoto menepuk dahinya.

"Oh tidak! Hari ini pertandingan Rays melawan Dodgers!" serunya, tidak kepada siapa-siapa, lalu dengan kecepatan kilat menyambar remote televisi dan menghidupkannya.

Kyouya menyipitkan matanya. "Bisbol?" tanyanya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, sembari menatap Takeshi yang kini duduk dengan penuh antusias di depan televisi.

"Ya!" Takeshi menjawabnya, matanya terpaku ke layar. "Yeah, syukurlah belum mulai! _Woohoo_, Go Rays!" serunya. "Kau tahu, Matsui Hideki baru saja bergabung dengan Minor League mereka! Bukankah itu hebat?"

Kyouya bahkan tak tahu siapa itu Matsui, dan jelas tak mau tahu. Ia menghela napas sejenak, tahu bahwa Takeshi mungkin bahkan tak peduli jika ada tsunami sekalipun selama pertandingan tim bisbol favoritnya bertanding.

_Oh well, ini akan memakan waktu lama_, ia mendesah, beralih dari beranda untuk mengambil bacaan ringannya sebelum tidur ー _The Origin of The Species_, oleh Charles Darwin ー lalu duduk dengan nyaman di depan jendela.

* * *

Dua jam telah berlalu.

Kyouya menatap punggung Takeshi, menahan hasrat untuk melemparkan buku yang dipegangnya sekarang (_hardcover_, edisi Bahasa Inggris, dan cukup tebal) ke kepala pemuda yang ditumbuhi rambut hitam acak-acakan itu.

Dua jam! Dan pertandingan sialan itu belum berakhir!

Kyouya merengut. Satu prinsipnya telah dilanggar hari ini: Ia, Hibari Kyouya, berhak tak mengacuhkan seluruh dunia, tetapi seluruh dunia tak berhak tak mengacuhkannya!

Kyouya beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan perlahan menuju si pemakan tumbuhan yang sedang nyengir dengan tololnya melihat sekelompok orang berlarian di layar televisi.

"Yamamoto Takeshi," panggil Kyouya dengan suara memerintah. Kini ia berdiri persis di belakang pemuda itu.

"Ya, sayang?" responsnya, namun tak mengalihkan wajahnya dari layar.

Kyouya merengut. "Aku haus."

Takeshi akhirnya menatapnya, kebingungan terpancar dari kedua matanya. "Err, bukankah di meja ada dua botol air mineral, Kyouya?" tanyanya, menunjuk meja kayu rendah di tengah ruangan tepat di belakang Kyouya.

Kyouya menatap air mineral tersebut dengan ragu. "Aku mau teh hijau," perintahnya, mencari alasan. Sungguh, ia hanya ingin Takeshi menatapnya sejenak!

...bukannya ia cemburu pada layar televisi, tentu, ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Takeshi tersenyum lembut padanya. "Ah, sudah kuduga kau akan menginginkan teh hijau! Coba lihat dalam ranselku, aku membawa teh hijau di sana!" Lalu dengan antusias matanya beralih ke layar televisi lagi.

Kyouya menatap pemuda itu tak percaya. _Apa, dia membawa-bawa teh hijau di ranselnya dari Namimori? Pemuda itu sungguh aneh!_

Menggeleng tak percaya, sambil merengut ia membuka ransel Takeshi. Benar saja, Kyouya menemukan teh hijau di sana.

Dan tak hanya teh hijau. Bahkan keripik kentang, minuman jeruk, permen mint, dan beragam cemilan lain (semuanya favorit Kyouya) ada di sana.

Kyouya mengerucutkan bibirnya, menghela napas. Kini ia kekurangan satu alasan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Takeshi.

...yah, bukan berarti ia sangat merindukan Takeshi sih, tetapi mereka telah tak berjumpa lebih dari seminggu, dan kini ketika mereka berdua menemukan waktu libur, si bodoh itu malah menonton televisi? Siapa sih sebenarnya yang ia kencani, bisbol atau dirinya?

Diam-diam Kyouya mengutuk saluran televisi yang menayangkan pertandingan bisbol itu.

Setengah jam berlalu sebelum akhirnya Takeshi meregangkan ototnya, menguap. "Ah, sayang sekali pertandingannya akhirnya berakhir!"

Kyouya terbangun dari tidur ayamnya, menatap punggung Takeshi dengan antusias. Oke, mungkin mereka sekarang bisa...

"Ah!" Takeshi mendadak berteriak, memotong pikiran Kyouya, "Ternyata sekarang giliran pertandingan Mariners - Red Sox! Yayyyy!"

Kali ini Kyouya bangkit sepenuhnya, kantuk mendadak hilang, digantikan kemarahan.

"_Lagi?_" Kyouya berseru, jengkel.

Takeshi bahkan tak berbalik untuk menatapnya ketika ia menyahut, "Ini bakal jadi pertandingan terpanas musim ini!" serunya antusias, sementara tangan kanannya meraih remote TV untuk menaikkan volume suaranya. "Kyouya, kau lihat pemain yang itu? Yang sedang berlari itu? Oh, dia favoritku! Pukulannya benar-benar... _bwoooosh_!"

Kyouya sama sekali tak peduli siapa bangsat yang merusak liburannya itu. Jengkel pada Takeshi ー dan pada dirinya sendiri, karena ia tak bisa sepenuhnya marah pada Takeshi ー ia akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar.

"Eh? Kau mau kemana?" Takeshi bertanya, bingung.

_Oh, akhirnya kau memperhatikanku? _Kyouya bertanya dengan sinis dalam hati, memberi tatapan membunuh pada Takeshi hingga pemuda itu mengkerut, sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu geser di belakangnya sekuat mungkin, membuat Takeshi terlonjak.

"Oya oya, kenapa sih dengannya?" Takeshi bergumam sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

* * *

Kyouya berkeliaran seperti angin ribut di dalam penginapan tersebut. Pikirannya sedang kacau, dan tampaknya ia butuh latihan otot ー bertemu beberapa berandalan yang patut diberi pelajaran akan sangat tepat sekarang; ia pasti akan menghajar mereka hingga menjadi bubur.

Namun sayang, Kyouya tak menemukan satu ekor pun herbivor pembuat masalah di sana. Kenyataannya, ia bahkan tak bertemu satu orang pun selama ia berkeliaran di koridor-koridor. Pemilik penginapan mungkin sedang di dapur atau di suatu tempat yang tak dilaluinya, namun kelihatannya penginapan itu benar-benar tak memiliki pengunjung selain mereka berdua.

_Tentu saja, siapa sih yang cukup bodoh untuk memesan kamar di penginapan semenyeramkan ini?_ Kyouya menghela napas, teringat kembali pada si herbivor maniak bisbol.

Kyouya sedikit tersentak ketika melihat bahwa ia telah sampai di depan sebuah pintu geser dari kayu yang di atasnya bertuliskan _"Hot Spring"_ dan bergambar simbol laki-laki. Ia menggeser pintu itu, mengintip sedikit.

Ia memerhatikan, pemandian air panas tersebut cukup besar, dengan air yang masih mengepul dan beberapa ornamen yang kelihatan menarik. Bagian terbaiknya, pemandian itu beratapkan langit.

Kyouya memasukinya. Di sebelah kolam, pemilik penginapan tampaknya telah menyediakan beberapa lembar handuk putih dan yukata sederhana berwarna hitam polos.

_Tak buruk, _pikir Kyouya, akhirnya memutuskan untuk berendam sejenak.

Sementara tubuhnya dilingkupi oleh kehangatan dari air di sekitarnya, diiringi dengan bunyi serangga-serangga malam dan gemericik air, pikiran Kyouya merileks. Dengan tenang ia menatap langit berbintang di atasnya. Ia tetap duduk seperti itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama, seolah bermeditasi.

Tetapi tetap saja, kejengkelannya belum hilang.

Tak pernah ia kalah dalam satu pun pertandingannya, baik itu kutu-kutu kecil sekelas berandal kampung maupun monster menjijikkan semacam Gola Mosca. Oke, si nanas mesum Mukuro memang pengecualian, tetapi ia pasti akan mengalahkannya suatu hari nanti, pasti.

...tetapi kalah dari _televisi_? Harga dirinya benar-benar tak bisa menerima itu.

Tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa jengkel. Ia harus memenangkan perhatian Takeshi, bagaimana pun caranya!

Sebuah pikiran terlintas di benak Kyouya. Cepat-cepat ia menggelengkan kepala, seolah mengusir serangga mengerikan yang hinggap di dahinya.

"Oh, aku butuh sake," Kyouya bergumam pelan, pipinya memerah.

* * *

Pintu kamar bergeser terbuka, mengalihkan Takeshi sejenak dari pertandingan seru yang sedang ditontonnya.

"Ah, Kyouya! Aku baru saja... Wow," suara Takeshi berubah menjadi serak di kata terakhir, sementara matanya menelusuri obyek di depannya dengan terpana.

Kyouya masuk, menutup pintu geser di belakangnya dengan kakinya, kali ini pelan-pelan, sengaja membiarkan yukatanya yang diikat serampangan tersibak untuk memperlihatkan paha dalamnya yang putih dan mulus. Dan bukannya murni ketidaksengajaan ia _lupa_ mengenakan celana dalam, tentu.

Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada pintu geser itu sejenak, membiarkan leher dan dadanya terlihat akibat yukatanya yang berbelahan rendah, lalu mendesah, "_Ahh..._," ia menghela napas, memperlihatkan sikap kecewa, "Ternyata pertandingannya belum selesai?"

Kyouya tidak kecewa; raut wajah Takeshi saat itu benar-benar... Oh, luar biasa! Diam-diam ia menahan tawa.

"Ky... Kyouya? K... Kau habis mandi?" Takeshi menelan ludah. Telinganya memerah.

Kyouya melangkah mendekatinya dengan mantap. "Hmm, bagaimana kelihatannya?" ia bertanya, senyum kecil terpampang di sudut-sudut bibirnya.

Takeshi hanya menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka sementara Kyouya melepaskan ikatan yukatanya... Kain yang menutupi tubuh Kyouya sekarang tersibak, memperlihatkan kulit putih mulus yang tadi disembunyikannya.

Takeshi menelan ludah lagi, matanya menatap dua titik merah muda di dada Kyouya dengan penuh perhatian, sebelum akhirnya pandangannya turun ke bagian bawah tubuh Kyouya: sesuatu yang diapit oleh kedua pahanya dan tampak sangat menggoda.

Napas Takeshi menjadi berat. Jelas, Takeshi telah melupakan pertandingan bisbol di depannya ー ia bahkan telah mematikan televisinya. Kyouya tersenyum puas, merasa telah memenangkan pertarungan sengit yang terjadi antara dia dan televisi.

Kyouya berdiri sejenak di depan Takeshi, lalu duduk, perlahan, di pangkuan Takeshi, sengaja membiarkan jari-jarinya menyusuri bagian depan dada Takeshi selagi ia turun. Takeshi menarik napas terkejut, namun tak berani menyentuh Kyouya sebelum mendapatkan izin darinya ー pengalaman hampir dua tahun bersama kekasihnya itu mengajarkan banyak hal, terutama jika dirinya masih ingin hidup untuk menikmati esok hari. Kyouya melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu Takeshi, lalu tersenyum menggoda.

"Kau kelihatan ingin melakukan sesuatu," Kyouya berbisik di telinga Takeshi, mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal listrik ke tulang belakang Takeshi.

Wajah Takeshi memerah. Ia menatap Kyouya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Aku ingin _memakan-_mu," Takeshi menjawab dengan susah payah, sebelum merengkuh Kyouya sepenuhnya ke dalam pelukannya dan menciumnya.

Mereka berciuman dengan sangat panas ー Kyouya sampai merasa tubuhnya benar-benar terbakar ー sebelum akhirnya berpisah sejenak untuk menarik napas, terengah-engah.

"Kyouya," Takeshi berbisik di telinga Kyouya, menggigit dan menjilatnya. Kyouya bergidik. Ia merasakan tangan Takeshi telah turun ke dadanya, bermain-main dengan putingnya. "Kyouya," bisik Takeshi lagi.

"Mmmmh," jawab Kyouya, jari-jarinya menyusup ke bagian belakang kepala Takeshi.

Takeshi turun ke leher Kyouya sekarang, menciumnya dengan lembut, menggigitnya, dan mengisapnya. Kyouya mengerang. Takeshi melanjutkan ciumannya di dada Kyouya dengan antusias, sebelum...

...kain hitam mendadak menutupi pandangannya.

Takeshi terkejut, menghentikan ciumannya sejenak. Ia meraba bagian belakang kepalanya. Sebuah ikatan dari tali berwarna hitam... Sabuk yukata? Dengan tergesa ia berusaha melepaskan ikatan yang menutupi matanya.

"Jangan berani-berani melepasnya, atau kugigit sampai mati," suara Kyouya terdengar di samping telinganya.

"Uh, oke..." Takeshi langsung menurunkan tangannya tanpa ragu, "Namun, apa ini sayang?" tanya Takeshi kebingungan.

Terdengar dengusan sejenak, sebelum Takeshi merasa Kyouya menjatuhkan tubuh mereka berdua ke lantai, menindihnya.

"Itu hukumanmu, karena seharian ini kau lebih tertarik melihat pertandingan sialan itu daripada melihatku," Kyouya tersenyum, lalu mulai menciumi leher Takeshi.

"Uh..." Takeshi menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan napasnya yang tidak teratur sementara Kyouya melepaskan _t-shirt_ abu-abu yang dikenakannya dengan kasar. Takeshi makin terkejut ketika merasa kedua tangannya diborgol ke atas.

"Borgol?" Takeshi memprotes, sedikit memberontak, namun langsung terdiam ketika bibirnya dilumat oleh bibir Kyouya.

Mereka berciuman dengan panas lagi, kali ini Kyouya yang mendominasi.

"Sayang," Takeshi terengah setelah Kyouya melepasnya, "Lepaskan aku, tolong," pintanya, namun Kyouya hanya mendengus dan melanjutkan ciumannya ke dada Takeshi, bermain-main dengan dua titik merah muda di sana.

"Katakan padaku, herbivor," Kyouya berbisik, kedua tangannya melepaskan celaan jins yang dipakai Takeshi sementara lidahnya turun dari dada ke perut Takeshi dan bermain dengan lihai.

"Emm?" Takeshi tampak kehilangan konsentrasi.

Kyouya melepaskan celana dalam Takeshi dan melemparkannya ke ujung ruangan. Ia meraih kejantanan Takeshi dan dengan lembut membelai ujungnya. "Katakan, apakah bisbol semenarik itu sekarang?" ia bertanya, tanpa menanggalkan senyumannya, lalu mulai mengulum milik Takeshi, menjilat, dan memainkannya dengan bibirnya.

"Mmmh," erang Takeshi, kedua tangannya yang terborgol mengepal, nampak kesulitan mencerna pertanyaan Kyouya. "Tidak, ka... kau lebih me... menarik!" jawabnya sambil menahan erangan.

Kyouya menggelitik buah zakar kekasihnya sementara mulutnya terus melakukan _fellatio_. Takeshi melenguh.

"Uh, Kyouya... He... hentikan..." Takeshi berkata di sela-sela tarikan napasnya.

Kyouya tetap melakukannya selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya melepaskan mulutnya dari Takeshi... hanya untuk memakaikan borgol seukuran cincin ke milik Takeshi, menahannya dari ejakulasi.

Kekasihnya mengerang. "Tidak... Kyouya, lepaskan itu..!"

Kyouya tak mengacuhkannya, malah semakin lama bermain-main dengan buah zakarnya ー menggelitik dan mengulumnya dengan lembut dan bernafsu.

"Sayang..." erang Takeshi.

Kyouya menghentikan perbuatannya sejenak. "Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" tanya Kyouya, menggoda kekasihnya.

Wajah Takeshi memerah, keringat membasahi kulitnya, napasnya terengah-engah. Dengan tangan diborgol dan mata ditutup, ditambah tak bisa ejakulasi, membuat Takeshi kelihatan tak berdaya ー dan Kyouya sangat senang bermain-main dengan mangsanya seperti ini.

"Ja... jangan jahat begitu padaku," Takeshi memohon. "Lepaskan borgol-borgol ini, sayang, kumohon."

Takeshi merasa Kyouya menciumi lehernya lagi. "Tidak," jawabnya singkat, sementara tangannya bermain-main di putingnya lagi.

"Oke! Aku meminta maaf! Maaf aku telah memilih menonton bisbol saat aku seharusnya menghabiskan akhir pekan bersamamu! Aku takkan mengulanginya lagi, janji!" seru Takeshi, putus asa.

Kyouya tersenyum puas di lekukan leher Takeshi. "Bagus," komentarnya, sebelum menggigit leher Takeshi, menandainya.

Takeshi dapat merasakan akhirnya benda di organ intimnya terlepas. Ia bernapas lebih lega, mengira Kyouya akan melepaskan tangannya juga, namun sebaliknya ー ia sangat terkejut ketika merasa Kyouya tetap memegangi organ intimnya.

"Jangan berani-berani keluar dulu," perintah Kyouya.

"Uh," Takeshi mengerang, namun mencoba.

Kyouya menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras ketika ia memasukkan milik Takeshi ke tubuhnya sendiri. "Mmmh, ahhh," erangnya, merasa tidak nyaman. Di bawahnya, ia bisa merasa Takeshi terkejut.

"Kyouya, kau tak perlu... Mmm, uhh, memaksa diri..."

"Diamlah," potong Kyouya, merintih sejenak sebelum dapat mengendalikan diri selagi mencari posisi terbaiknya. Ketika akhirnya ia menemukannya, ia menggerakkan pinggulnya ke depan dan belakang dengan cepat, membawa mereka berdua ke kenikmatan yang setara.

Selama beberapa saat ruangan itu hanya dipenuhi oleh suara desahan, sebelum akhirnya Takeshi berkata dari sela-sela tarikan napasnya, "Aku mau keluar," Takeshi memberitahu Kyouya.

Kyouya terus menggerakkan pinggangnya. "Aku juga," sengalnya. Sedetik kemudian, mereka keluar bersama-sama.

"Uhhh," Takeshi terengah, keringat menetes dari pelipisnya.

Kyouya melepaskan dirinya dari Takeshi dan membuka borgol yang membelenggu tangannya sebelum akhirnya ambruk di sisi Takeshi. Merasa tangannya terbebas, dengan cepat Takeshi melepaskan ikatan penutup matanya.

Hal pertama yang dicarinya adalah kekasihnya. Ia melihat Kyouya berbaring di sampingnya, memunggunginya, dan masih terengah-engah. Takeshi langsung memeluknya.

"Maaf, sayang..." bisiknya di lekukan leher Kyouya, sengaja menghirup napas dalam-dalam agar dapat menikmati aroma tubuh kekasihnya. Kyouya tak mengatakan apa-apa, namun juga tak berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Takeshi.

Takeshi tetap memeluknya hingga napas mereka berdua kembali tenang dan tertidur karena kelelahan.

* * *

Betapa bahagianya Takeshi ketika ia membuka mata dan melihat Kyouya masih di sampingnya, belum melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Dengan rasa syukur dan penuh kasih sayang, Takeshi membelai rambut sang prefek dan menciumnya.

Kyouya membuka matanya.

"Oh, kau bangun?" Takeshi mengelus dahinya dengan sayang dan mencium pipinya. "Terima kasih, pengalaman yang hebat," Takeshi tertawa. "Ini pertama kalinya kau yang memasukkannya sendiri. Luar biasa."

Wajah Kyouya langsung merah padam. "Hentikan, menjauh dariku," Kyouya menggeram, mendorong Takeshi menjauh.

"Awww, Kyouya," Takeshi masih tertawa, namun akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak menggoda sang _skylark_ lebih jauh. Ia kembali memeluk Kyouya. "Hey, kau mau tahu pendapatku?" tanyanya, menggenggam erat tangan Kyouya.

"Hmm," jawab Kyouya, meskipun ia tak paham maksud pertanyaan Takeshi.

"Kau penggoda yang hebat jika kau mau... Whoa!" Takeshi buru-buru mengelak dari tinju yang mengincar hidungnya, lalu dengan cepat menangkap kedua tangan kekasihnya dan memeluknya. "Maa maa, jangan marah, ahaha.." Secepat kilat, ia mencium pipi sang prefek, lalu tertawa melihat pipi Kyouya yang merah padam.

"Herbivor, kau..." Kyouya memberontak, marah, namun Takeshi tidak melepaskannya. Alih-alih melepaskannya, ia malah memeluknya lebih erat.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya lembut, dalam, dan penuh kesungguhan.

Kyouya menatap kedua mata berwarna emas cair yang sedang menatapnya itu, sebelum akhirnya mengaitkan kedua tangannya ke leher Takeshi dan menciumnya. Ia tidak mengatakan pada Takeshi bahwa ia memikirkan hal yang persis sama, tetapi ciumannya pasti dapat menjelaskan perasaannya dengan lebih baik.

"...dan kau tahu?" Takeshi bertanya ketika mereka melepaskan diri, "Terkadang hukuman darimu tidak terlalu buruk," celetuk si pemain bisbol sambil tertawa.

Sebuah siku melesat menghantam perutnya.

"Oow," erang Takeshi.

.

.

.

.

.end.

* * *

This is my first lemon story... Haha jujur saya merasa sangat gagal di sini, tapi saya sangat suka membayangkan Kyouya dgn segala macem pose... *ketahuan pervertnya*

Well, anyway, I hope you like it. Kritik dan saran are always accepted. Arigatou gozaimasu *bows* :')


End file.
